


Period

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, I wanted to ask... can you do a fic where the reader is on her period and Sherlock doesn't understand at first but then he tries to comfort her and they do fluffy things together like cuddling and/or watching a movie? I'm just really in the modd right now :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period

"Ugnnhh." Oh god, cramps are the worst. The hot water bottle at your stomach helps a little, bit it still hurts noticeably. Not even a movie have helped brightening your mood. Not being really able to do anything you want to sucks. Like going over to Sherlock and John’s flat to help them with whatever they are working on right now. Or if they had no case, keep Sherlock busy so he wouldn’t tear down the flat. But now you can’t, just because of period cramps. All you can do is lay on your couch and hope it’s done soon.

You abruptly awake when there’s a knock on the door. You had actually managed to fall asleep curled around the water bottle.

“Come in, the door is open.” You can’t be bothered to move from your moderately comfortable position. The door opens and Sherlock walks in. “Are you okay? You wouldn’t answer your phone and they said you had called in sick.”

“Yeah, I’m fine Sherlock, it’s just period cramps.” Your answer becomes obvious when you curl in on yourself since your body have caught up and realized that since you are awake, it’s time for more pain.

“Ah, fuck. Can you fill this bottle with hot water for me Sherlock?” You reach out the bottle towards him, and he takes it, disappearing into the kitchen. You hear the water running and groan again, curling in on yourself even more.

You hear Sherlock coming back into the loving room again. The water bottle, now filled with hot water, is placed next to you on the couch. You quickly take it and place it at your stomach. You smile and let your eyes close in relief, most of the pain going away. You hear Sherlock doing something to your tv and DVD player. He comes back over to you.

“Sit up.” You open your eyes and stare at him with a face that says “are you kidding?” He just stare back, apparently havering a reason for the request. You sit up and scoot forwards a little. He sits down first and then lays down behind you with open arms. You smile at him and lay down to. He puts his arms around you, and let’s his hands fall on your stomach where he begins to massage you.

“I have ordered some Chinese takeaway for us, it will be here in about 15 minutes. Does that sound good to you?” Sherlock says into your neck.

“It sounds heavenly, thank you,” you say before turning your attention to the Tv, where your favorite movie have started to play.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
